Mr. Franklin
Mr. Franklin, real name Francesca Gautier, is a Master from the Dryfe Imperium. She is also the clan leader of the Triangle of Wisdom, which currently holds the 1st-place position in the Dryfe Imperium's clan rankings. Appearance Mr. Franklin's avatar appears as a tall man with long, unkempt blonde hair who dresses in a white labcoat with elbow length black gloves. In real life, Francesca is a beautiful young woman of French descent with blonde hair. Personality Franklin has a personality similar to a stereotypical mad scientist, being extremely interested in research and experimentation. However, as a result of her issues with her family, she deeply despises being hindered from her goals or being defeated or underestimated in any way. Whenever this occurs, she will go to extreme lengths to achieve her objective, such as hunting down her enemies until they refuse to log into the game. When it comes to achieving her objectives, she shows similar ruthlessness, being willing to massacre thousands to get what she wants. History The firstborn child of the Gautier family, Francesca displayed a love of crafting from a young age, which was fostered by her grandfather, who taught her how to make figurines. However, sometime before her marriage, her father destroyed the figurines that she created, believing that they would drive away her fiance. This caused her to leave her family and her marriage. Some time after that, she began playing the VRMMORPG Infinite Dendrogram. She started the clan Triangle of Wisdom to facilitate the project of creating a humanoid robot. The project took more than a year to complete, but when it was, she made the Recipe public, which catapulted the Triangle of Wisdom to the top of Dryfe's clan rankings. Abilities Embryo Pandemonium '(魔獣工場　パンデモニウム): A Form VII Type Plant Fortress Embryo, which is the only one of its classification. It takes the form of a gigantic, box-shaped factory with a dragon head, eight arachnid legs extending to its sides and countless smokestacks attached. *'Monster Mass Production '(モンスター・マス・プロダクション): Improves the efficiency of the Researcher skill 'Monster Creation', and allows for the creation of multiple monsters at once. It is possible for Franklin to create up to one thousand monster a day. The material cost for creating monsters also decreases with economies of scale. *'Storage '( ストレージ): Pandemonium can store a large amount of monsters without transferring them to a Jewel. Once the monsters are released, they can never be stored again with this skill. *'Playing God, Pandemonium '''( ): Pandemonium's ultimate skill. Allows Franklin to create custom monsters that cannot normally be created with 'Monster Creation'. Jobs '''Giga Professor(大教授): The Superior Job from the researcher grouping specialized in monster research. *'Analysing Eye of Wisdom'(叡智の解析眼): Allows Franklin to analyse a living creature, seeing their total level, status, skills, drop items, etc. It can work through any kind of Conceal skill. When Franklin uses this skill, her right eye glows with an aura of knowledge and wisdom. The status will rise by 2,000 points from 0 every second until it reaches the correct value and skill explanations will be shrouded by slowly clearing mist in her vision. Professor: The high rank job of the Researcher grouping. Researcher: A low rank job. *'Monster Creation'(モンスター・クリエイション): Allows the user to create monsters by using materials such as monster remains. The user can only create monsters of the same species as the remains. Some change in skill and status from the original is possible. Other Skills * Castling (キャスリング): Allows the user to change places with one of his monsters. It’s a high-rank skill, but its effective range is so small that it’s rare for it to be used as a teleport skill. Normally, it had a cooldown and MP usage, but Franklin is capable of using Castling continously for a quick long distance travel. * Life Link (ライフリンク): Allows the users to share HP with the monsters they had. It could only work with monsters within the minion capacity and would have no effect if the monsters were placed in a party slot. The monster need to prioritize its owner over itself. Creating a relationship in which the monster thought more of its owner than itself was usually a process that took a lot of time and effort. Due to that, people who used Life Link were few. Being a monster creator, Franklin could make monsters that had endless loyalty to him right from the very start and if he also discarded the monsters’ combat ability and focused entirely on their HP, even minion capacity wouldn’t be much of a problem. Trivia *In real life, Francesca lives in the same apartment building as Mukudori Reiji. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Masters Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Wanted Category:Clan Rankers Category:Dryfe Imperium